DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant's Abstract): The APS Conference on "Baroreceptor and Cardiopulmonary Receptor Reflexes," scheduled for August 23-27, 2000 in Iowa City, Iowa, is designed to bring together scientists from all over the world whose research interests lie in the broad area of cardiopulmonary and baroreceptor reflex physiology. The conference will cover scientific questions ranging from studies of cellular and molecular mechanisms of mechano-electrical transduction to studies of baroreflex control in humans. Multidisciplinary approaches will be emphasized, ranging from molecular studies to systems physiology. New technical advances have enabled marked progress to be made in this area in recent years. Some of these advances include the development of transgenic animal and gene transfer approaches, the use of viruses to trace autonomic neural pathways, direct study of ionic mechanisms in the NTS using brain slice preparations, and direct recordings of sympathetic nerve activity and spectral analysis of autonomic and cardiovascular variables in humans. Recent studies have provided important insights into cellular and molecular mechanisms of mechano-electrical transduction, with clear implications for baroreceptor function. The goal of the conference is to provide an in depth understanding of the physiology of the baroreceptor and cardiopulmonary reflexes and assess their impact on the systems of the body. Specific aims include 1) convening an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators, focusing on the use of multidisciplinary approaches ranging from molecular studies to systems physiology for the study of baroreflex control; 2) promoting widespread participation of young scientists, with an emphasis on women and under-represented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program; and 3) interesting new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities to understand the baroreceptor and cardiopulmonary reflexes.